1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous ion-carburizing and quenching system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 52-131936 discloses an ion-carburizing system, in which materials are batch-treated by the use of an ion-carburizing method.
However, when such an ion-carburizing system is directly coupled with a machinery processing line, it is necessary to temporarily store the materials. Because of this, a certain storage space is required.
Furthermore, the batch-treatment requires trays or the like, on which a number of materials are placed. In addition, since the materials are not brought into uniform contact with carburizing gas, they are occasionally unevenly carburized.